Three For Tea
by Sar-kaz-m
Summary: A three-way crossover of SyFy's Alice, Burton's Alice In Wonderland film, and Bri-chan's WCMI comic.  Alice Kingsley and Alice Hamilton accidentally end up in the 'Land, and find themselves comparing adventures - and Hatters - with Alice Liddell
1. Chapter 1

__

_I just got to thinking - what would a conversation between ALL the Alices be like?_

_

* * *

_

Alice chastised herself as she fell. She never expected the tumble, though she ought to, as it was her own curiosity that led her into investigating the rabbit hole. She merely wanted to ascertain if all unusually large rabbit holes led to Underland…

* * *

She groaned and rubbed her head for a moment. Who knew that the department store mirror was a Looking Glass? Alice merely leaned against it for a moment to adjust the buckle on her boots. After all, Jack promised the Looking Glass would be shut down, so of course she never though the narrow mirror in Macy's might be a portal! She presumed Hatter heard her yelp as she fell, which meant he'd be falling right after her.

* * *

Alice heard the strange thumps as she stood in her kitchen, preparing afternoon tea. Curious, and a little concerned that Reginald was _up to something_, she peered out the window framed by lacy curtains, to see two figures lying prone in her back garden.

"Oh dear," she muttered, hurrying to the back door. As she opened, one of the figures struggled to its… _her_ feet, picking twigs and leaves from her blue traveling suit.*

The other figure, whom Alice initially guessed to be a young man, turned out to be yet another young woman, clad in those _blue jeans_ Alice recognized as worn by many visitors to the Park, with a white blouse, and a lush violet velvet frock coat.

"Are you both alright?" Alice asked from the back stoop.

"Yes, I believe I'm well, thank you," the dress clad woman answered.

"Ow. Yeah, I'm OK, I guess," the other replied. "I hate that fall," she mumbled, though the other two did clearly understand her. She stood, and though she didn't appear to be any taller than the other two, there was something in her stance and carriage that reminded Alice a touch of that Mulan woman who lived on the other side of the Park.

"I'm sorry to intrude upon your garden," the first said, still picking leaves from the hedge from her honey colored locks. "But could you tell me, where am I?"

"Well, aside from my back garden, you're in Wonderland." Alice answered easily.

"Wonderland? Not… Underland?" the woman queried carefully, while the other made a surprised noise.

"Sorry," the tomboy said when both turned to her. "It's just… I've never seen any part of Wonderland that looked so…. Suburban."

"You've been here before?" Alice asked, amazed.

"Well, yeah. Um, see…. I'm Alice." The tomboy admitted sheepishly.

Alice Liddell gasped in surprise. But before she could speak, the other woman said, "But…. _I'm_ Alice!"

The visitors stared at each other in surprise. They both glanced as Alice Liddell, who couldn't help but admit, "I too am Alice."

After a moment of silence, the tomboy Alice said, "OK, this is pretty freaky."

TO BE CONTINUED

_*Author's Fashion Note: The final costume worn by Alice Kingsleigh in the Burton "Alice In Wonderland" was an interesting but identifiable variation on the Victorian 'travelling suit' – a two-piece woman's outfit. Alice Liddell, also from the Victorian era, would easily identify it._


	2. Chapter 2

"Well," Alice Liddell said carefully. "I think you had both better come inside."

The Alice in a dress immediately moved forward. She curtseyed politely as she introduced herself. "Miss Alice Kingsleigh."

Their hostess returned the greeting. "Miss Alice Liddell."

The tomboy Alice did not curtsey, but gave a wry smile and stuck out a hand for a mannish handshake. "Alice Hamilton. And at least we're not all the same person!"

Miss Liddell gingerly returned the greeting. "Do come in. As I said, I was preparing tea."

Once inside the cozy house, she directed her unorthodox guests to the sitting room, and quickly prepared a pot of tea, and gathered extra biscuits from the pantry. When she returned to the sitting room, Miss Kingsleigh was sitting properly close to the table, while Miss Hamilton was peering out the front window.

At first, the two more lady-like Alices made the polite noises of a proper afternoon tea, ascertaining preferences for sugar or cream, and so forth. Alice Hamilton passed on the beverage.

"Sorry," she said ruefully. "I'm more of a coffee girl." She still joined the others at the table.

Alice Liddell chose to broach the silence on the most interesting subject. "Now, let me see if I understand our situation. We are, all of us, Alices. And we have all of us had certain… adventures."

Miss Kingsleigh nodded. "However, I must say, upon my last visit, I was rather clearly corrected that the name of this place is Underland, not Wonderland."

"It was Wonderland when I came," Alice Hamilton pointed out.

"And it has been Wonderland as long as I have known it," Miss Liddell agreed. She turned to Miss Hamilton. "You mentioned that you were unfamiliar with the landscape."

"Well, other than the City, I'd only visited the Casino and some of the Forest of Wabe where the Kingdom of the Knights used to be," Alice Hamilton explained.

Miss Kingsleigh's expression turned concerned. "I do beg your pardon, but there is no City, no … Casino, whatever that is, and no such forest. Underland was a great wasteland when I visited, though the land's around the White Queen's palace of Marmoreal was lovely."

"White Queen?" Alice Hamilton repeated curiously.

Alice Liddell took a judicious sip of tea. "I have only known Wonderland to be a garden-like place. There is Wonderland, and then there are several other lands, all of which circle the Park at the center. The Castle of the Queen of Hearts is west of here."

"I think…" Alice Hamilton hesitated, and then smiled at her hostess. "I believe you are who the Wonderlanders I met referred to as The Alice of Legend. Your adventures inspired the book."

"Oh, the Reverend Dodgson published that dreadful bit of nonsense? Oh dear," Alice Liddell frowned. "I hadn't known."

"But, you were a small child then, weren't you?" Miss Hamilton asked.

"Well, yes. But as I grew older I found I… missed the…freedom of life in Wonderland. So I came back." Alice Liddell hid her face with a deep sip of tea. She hadn't really considered the motivations that brought her back to Wonderland in some time.

Alice Hamilton tapped her fingers on the table a moment, and then turned to Miss Kingsleigh. "I hate to say it, but I don't think we're in the places we remember."

"How so?" Miss Kingsleigh asked.

"Well, Alice Liddell is living here, so this is obviously HER Wonderland. You visited a place called Underland – a lot similar, but clearly different. I visited a place that's either…. 150 years in the future of this place, or yet another DIFFERENT Wonderland." Her breath hitched as she realized something else. "Hatter's going to try to come after me! Will he end up HERE, or in his original Wonderland?"

Both Miss Liddell and Miss Kingsleigh spoke at the same time. "You know a Hatter too?"

_to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Alice Hamilton grinned at the other two ladies. "So, that's another common theme. There's always an Alice, there's always a Hatter."

"Yes," Miss Kingsleigh nodded eagerly. "Tarrant Hightopp."

"I believe you mean Reginald Theophilus, don't you?" Miss Liddell pointed out.

"No, I'm quite certain as to Tarrant's name. My most loyal friend."

Alice Hamilton leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and supporting her chin in her hands. "And my Hatter is just…. Hatter. Although he picked the first name David when he followed me home."

Miss Liddell thought a moment, then asked Miss Kingsleigh, "Not to be impertinent, but could you describe Mr. Hightopp?"

Miss Kingsleigh nodded. "Very tall, lean, with bright red hair, pale skin, and his eyes are… well, quite remarkable. They change size and color when he is taken by a strong emotion. He's a most loyal and determined man."

"Well, that description is nothing like Mr. Theophilus. Though also tall, he's rather broad-shouldered, with white hair, blue eyes, and a, ahem, rather prominent proboscis." Alice Liddell sighed a bit. "And he is the bane of my existence."

Alice Hamilton giggled a bit. "So Mr. Theophilus is the most like the original – or the one in the book I guess. My Hatter is… not so very tall, though thank god, he's taller than I am. Dark hair that sticks out in every direction, the darkest chocolate eyes, and a dimpled grin that's just…" She sighed a little, her expression going foolishly dreamy. Then she grinned and added conspiratorially, "And he can knock your socks off with a kiss."

Both the other Alices gasped in scandalized shock.

"Wait, you're not involved with your Hatters?"

"Certainly not!" Alice Liddell exclaimed. "Become _involved_ with that childish, rude, insufferable man!"

"No, we're not involved," Miss Kingsleigh admitted. "Although, he did ask me to stay most sincerely…."

Alice Hamilton sat back in her chair. "Ok, that's kind of interesting. So we do all have a romantic connection to our Hatters."

"Romantic!" Alice Liddell was outraged. "I am NOT _romantically_ involved with that… that…."

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Alice Hamilton quoted cheerfully, and for once a smile crossed the face of the somber Miss Kingsleigh.

"I don't care what you heard, it was one date. Just one date." Miss Liddell insisted.

Miss Kingsleigh's smile turned wistful. "He merely came to my side and offered his support." The other Alices waited for her to continue. "I had to go home; there were things I had to do, to see. But I always intended to go back to Underland… someday."

Alice Hamilton sighed. "I know the feeling. I went home at the end of my adventure too. I'd almost convinced myself that the whole thing was a dream – and then Hatter showed up at my home. It was a perfect moment, that first kiss."

"You just.. kissed him?" Miss Liddell asked.

"Well, to be fair, we kissed each other. But yeah. And it was fantastic." Alice Hamilton cocked her head a little. "So… you've never given your Reginald what's-his-name a chance?"

"Certainly not. He's rude and offensive and immature," Miss Liddell stated primly.

"No redeeming qualities whatsoever?" Miss Kingsleigh asked mildly.

Both could see Miss Liddell struggling with her conscience. Finally, honesty won out. "He is an above average dancer."

Miss Kingsleigh smiled while Alice Hamilton giggled. "Nothing else?" Miss Kingsleigh pushed.

Alice Liddell pursed her lips primly. "Unless one can consider utterly foolish stubbornness as a virtue."

"Ah, I get it," Alice Hamilton grinned. "He's pursuing you, isn't he?"

Miss Kingsleigh's giggles were nearly silent, but still noticeable on that somber girl's visage. Alice Liddell blushed nearly fuchsia at Alice Hamilton's question.

"He is… ANNOYING me unto death. The man could drive one to .. to.. DRINK." Miss Liddell snapped fiercely.

"Oh, he can't be that bad. I suspect all Hatters are good men at heart."

Miss Liddell struggled to find another positive quality to that insufferable Reginald Theophilus. "When he actually does go to his shop and work, instead of bothering me at my place of employment, he does actually produce wonderful hats."

"He really is a hat-maker?" Alice Hamilton asked, amazed.

"Yes, of course."

Miss Kingsleigh added, "Mr. Hightopp is a milliner as well. Is not your Hatter a Hatter?"

"No, actually. He's not. In fact…" Alice Hamilton frowned a minute. "I've never actually gotten a straight answer out of Hatter about how he got his name. I know what he _told_ me has to be utter bull, but I don't think he's ever explained it. He ran a tea shop when we met."

"Oh, how unusual," Miss Kingsleigh observed. "Although that does maintain the overriding similarities in our adventures. I first met… or rather re-met Mr. Hightopp at a tea party."

"I too met Mr. Theophilus at a garden tea party at Mr. Hare's home."

Alice Hamilton flushed. "Um. Not the same sort of tea at all…." She launched into an explanation of the Wonderland she'd encountered, how the tyrannical Queen of Hearts had controlled her subjects with the liquid emotions of kidnapped humans known as Tea. She explained how the Queen's son, the Jack of Hearts, had tried to lure her to Wonderland, in order to have her assistance in overthrowing the Queen. Alice explained how she'd escaped capture, only to find herself alone and reliant upon the assistance of a shady Tea dealer called Hatter.

"My goodness! How frightening for you," Alice Kingsleigh gasped as Alice Hamilton told the tale of running from a Jabberwock.

"I am thankful I have never actually encountered one!" Alice Liddell agreed.

Alice Hamilton finished her tale with the overthrow of the Queen, and Jack's ascension to the throne of Wonderland. "Of course, when Hatter said goodbye, he was all stand-offish and saying I should definitely go home, while I couldn't believe he could be so impersonal, after all we went through together. Then the next day, he showed up at my mother's apartment, like magic!"

"Why didn't he follow right after you, if he could?" Miss Kingsleigh asked. "I was under the impression that Mr. Hightopp could not leave Underland."

"You know, I never asked. I was just so happy he came after me – just like he always does, in fact – that I didn't question it." Her expression turned thoughtful. "I don't know that I need to know. He followed me into my world because he loves me, and I love him, and that's enough, you know?"

The other two Alices fell silent. Alice Kingsleigh, while highly attached to her mad hatter, never quite allowed herself to consider that she might in fact love him. Loving him would make her leaving Underland a spectacularly foolish act. Alice Liddell, having endured a barrage of ridiculous flirtations daily for weeks now, could hardly imagine that a sincere emotion might lie beneath Reginald's romantic siege.

Haltingly, Alice Kingsleigh began to speak. "I never considered, really, what sort of emotion might be between Tarrant and myself. I was not brought up to indulge in such wild sensibilities. I very greatly esteem him, and I'm grateful for everything he did for me.."

"Like what?" Alice Hamilton asked.

Alice Kingsleigh explained her adventures, how the White Rabbit had lured her back to Underland on the very day of her expected engagement to a man she hardly cared two pins about. She told of meeting the Caterpillar, Absalom, and how he'd declared her 'not hardly Alice'. Then she told of the Bandersnatch, the flight through the wastelands of Underland, until the Cheshire Cat led her back to the Hare's Tea Party.

Alice Liddell winced at Miss Kingsleigh's description of the March Hare. It sounded like Ears at his very ides-of-March worst. Alice Hamilton smiled a little at the idea of actual talking animals – no such creatures existed in her Wonderland.

Miss Kingsleigh went on to tell how Tarrant sacrificed himself to protect her – Alice Hamilton nodded with understanding – and how she became determined to rescue him. Her near escape from the Knave's attentions drew sympathy from Alice Hamilton, and horror from Alice Liddell, who couldn't have conceived of a man _forcing_ himself upon a woman. Miss Kingsleigh then told of finding her 'muchness' and eventually taking on the role of Champion as the White Knight. The battle between the Queens and with the Jabberwock interested Alice Hamilton and terrified Alice Liddell. But in the end, Alice Kingsleigh explained, she felt she had to return home, in order find some accomplishments for herself that were not destined or bestowed.

"I did always intend to return. I must have felt that I should, otherwise I would have never have investigated the rabbit hole that led me here today."

Alice Liddell looked at her two very adventuresome guests, and suddenly felt very small and petty. So it was with trepidation that she watched Alice Hamilton turn to her and ask, "So, what was your story?"

_To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't think; he just reacted. He only had Alice's squeak of surprise to go on, and the lingering ripples in the Glass. He simply dove after her, not willing to let his Alice fall into some new danger without him by her side to protect her.

Hatter came to in the shadow of a mountain. Alright, that was his first impression. He second impression was, "Whoa, _big_ guy!"

The enormous bald man looking down at Hatter frowned. "My goodness, are you alright?" he asked, his voice oddly soft and gentle for such a huge person. He extended a huge hand to Hatter.

Blinking rapidly, Hatter figured _what the hell,_ and accepted the assistance to rise to his feet. He was still dazed from the fall through the Looking Glass.

The giant peered at him, then called over his shoulder, "Ling? Yao? There's someone hurt here."

Two more normally sized men joined them, and Hatter was distantly relieved to find he had not landed in some place where giants were common. He waved his hands depreciatingly. "No, no, I'm fine, really. A bit disoriented, is all."

"I don't like the looks of him," the smallest man growled.

"Yeah. He looks… shifty," agreed the skinny one.

"Now, Yao, Ling," chided the giant gently. "First impressions are not always accurate." He waved his friends aside and addressed Hatter again. "Did you mean to fall down outside Fa Mulan's house?"

"Um. No?" Hatter looked around. They were standing next to a tall wall, in what appeared to be a small rural village. "I think I'm lost, yeah?"

"Where did you mean to be?" asked the skinny one. Hatter hadn't yet determined which was Yao and which was Ling.

Hatter hesitated a moment before answering. Either he'd ended up in the right place, or he was more lost than even he could imagine. "Wonderland."

"Wonderland," said the short growly one. "Isn't that way over on the far side of the Park?"

"I think you are right, Yao," answered the giant. "If you'd like, my friend, I will show you the way to the Park. I'm sure you can get directions to Wonderland from there." He led Hatter around the wall to a dusty road. "Follow the road that way. In about an hour, you'll come to a crossroads. Take the road to the south-west: it will lead you straight to the Park." He paused, then added, "I think you should find the Book Shop. I'm sure the ladies there can help you."

"Right, brilliant. Ta very much," Hatter said, and headed off with a wave.

The countryside gradually changed from fairly open to forest. Hatter found the crossroads easily enough, but had a moment trying to determine which direction from there. After all, in Wonderland, direction was relative. He had no way of knowing which way was 'south-west.' There was a signpost, but he couldn't make out anything on it. After a few minutes mentally debating, he picked the bright and well-maintained route.

Hatter considered himself a city boy. Alright, he could ride a horse; big deal, it's not like common Wonderlanders had access to anything else. The Queen had controlled the Scarabs. Still, he was pretty sure these woods were not the Forest of Wabe, which meant he had no idea how long he'd be walking, and he was already getting pretty sick of it. After all, he hadn't reached this Park place yet, whatever it was.

After a few more hours of walking, Hatter came over a rise to see a break in the trees, and a large town spread before him. This town must be the Park, he decided. He made his way towards the place.

No guards, he noticed as he came into town. There were some official-looking types about, but they all just smiled at him. A few even said, "Welcome home," which he found a little odd. Still, seemed a nice, cheerful sort of place, but unlike anything he'd ever heard of anywhere near Wonderland. People cheerfully greeted each other. Spontaneous singing and dancing seemed to break out all over the place, and Hatter started to wonder if the whole town was high on Happy. He found himself edging closer to the walls and alleys, keeping out of the way of the bright sunshine.

Then he noticed a wooden sign with an open book carved and painted on it. Must be the book shop the giant recommended. He steeled himself and entered the shop.

To the right, a counter. To the left, a grouping of comfortable looking chairs. Rows of towering shelves filled with books took up the rest of the room, and lined the walls. He could hear tuneless humming coming from somewhere, but his attention was drawn to the pretty brunette behind the counter.

"Hello, can I help you?" she inquired with a smile on her face.

"'Ello, luv," Hatter gave her his most charming grin. "I certainly hope you can help me." He sauntered casually over to the counter, and leaned on it, giving the girl a flirtatious wink.

She chuckled. Hatter had expected a giggle; a chuckle meant the girl wasn't as taken in by his charm as he'd hoped. Instead, she seemed only amused by it. "Aren't you a regular Flynn Rider," she commented. Hatter didn't get the reference. "What are you looking for? A particular book?"

"A map, actually. Of the Park, and the surrounding area, if you have something like that."

"Oh sure, of course," she said, easily producing a glossy paper she unfolded and laid out on the counter. "Where do you want to go?"

Hatter looked down at the map. It was brightly colored, almost cartoonish in its layout. He noted several gates and roads leading out of town. "I'm looking for the best route to Wonderland."

A sudden crash and cessation of all the humming drew everyone's attention. A tall and extremely garishly dressed man appeared from the stacks. "Wonderland!" he pronounced, then peered suspiciously at Hatter. "What do you want in Wonderland?" He was wearing the most god-awful hat Hatter had ever seen atop his white hair. The next most obvious feature was the man's bulbous nose, which he looked down over at Hatter.

Hatter raised a brow. "Me business is me own, yeah?"

The man puffed up a bit. "Where are you from?"

Annoyed at being questioned like that, Hatter shot back, "What's it to you?"

Before the man could react to that, the brunette cut in. "Reggie! You don't get to harass my customers, even when Alice isn't here."

"Alice?" Hatter asked, surprised. How long did it take him to come through the Glass?

"You know Alice?" the brunette asked, taken aback.

Thoughtlessly, Hatter answered, "Yeah, she's who I'm looking for."

"What?" The white-haired man stepped right into Hatter's personal space and poked a finger at him. "What do you want with Alice?"

Hatter slapped the finger away with a glare. "She's my girl, yeah?"

"Alice is NOT your GIRL! Alice is MY precious cricket! How dare you – are you from that Ing-Land place?" The man looked about to explode.

"REGGIE!" the brunette bellowed. Both men turned to her. "I swear, you start a fight in here, Reginald Theophilus, I'll make sure you're never allowed in here again! I'll… I'll… I'll make Pheobus throw you in jail! I'll tell the Queen of Hearts you stole her tarts – AGAIN."

Terror washed over Reggie's face. "You wouldn't! I HATE messenger duty!"

At mention of the Queen of Hearts, Hatter started edging away. He didn't know how the Queen took back power from Jack, but the sooner he found Alice and got them out of here, the better. He could probably figure out how to get to Wonderland without the map.

"I'm sorry, sir," the brunette turned her attention back to Hatter. "Reggie's a little, um, _unstable_ where Alice is concerned. How do you know Miss Liddell?"

Hatter then experienced what Alice once called a "conversational break". They'd been arguing vigorously, when suddenly she raised a hand and announced that she suspected they were fighting about different things. And she was right – they were arguing because in his world, the subject of the fight meant something completely different than her world. Once they explained what each thought they were fighting about, it turned out to be no fight at all, simply a misunderstanding.

"Miss Liddell?" he repeated. The name did ring a vague bell in the back of his head.

The brunette nodded. "Miss Alice Liddell."

A shudder ran through Hatter. _Alice Liddell – The Alice of Legend._ "Bloody hell," he muttered. "I'm in the past!" He peered at Reggie again. "You're…. you're the Mad Hatter?" he asked weakly.

The man sneered a bit. "Merely a colloquial title. I am Reginald Theophilus the Third." He stuck his face right into Hatter's face. "WHO are YOU?"

"Hatter. David Hatter."

Before anyone could react, the brunette burst out laughing. "Oh my god! I have TWO Hatters in my shop!" She snorted, then pounded on the counter. "Why, god why? Too bad Alice is off today."

"_Belle_," the original Mad Hatter whined.

"Go on, then." She started shooing both men out of the shop. "Reggie, you take David here to Wonderland, and get this all straightened out there with Alice. Go on, out!"

Moments later, both Hatters found themselves looking at the closed door of the shop.

Hatter whipped off his trusty tan porkpie and ran his hand through his wild hair a few times, trying to come to grips with his situation. As far as he could tell, he was standing on the outskirts of Wonderland, 150 years before his time, with the man whose name…title, whatever… he'd usurped for his own.

Said man was peering down at him. Alright, having several extra inches of height wasn't fair at all, Hatter decided.

"So… Wonderland?" he asked, pasting a polite smile on his face.

"What are your intentions with Alice?" the white haired man demanded.

Hatter rolled his eyes skyward. _One track much?_ He thought. "Right, very long story short – your Alice, as in Miss Liddell, is not MY Alice. However, I think my Alice IS actually wandering about. We both fell through the Looking Glass, so I presume she's around here, and seems to me that Wonderland is a good place to start looking."

The original Hatter peered at him suspiciously for another minute, as if trying to determine the sincerity of that story. Finally he shrugged. "Alright, follow me." He strode off quickly, leaving Hatter to trot after him.

* * *

A man stood alone on a balcony overlooking the lush palace gardens. He watched every sunset in this fashion, his manner one of patient waiting.

A rustle of silks and laces heralded the arrival of the lithe and lovely Queen of this land. She moved to stand beside the man, silently joining him in his evening vigil.

As the sun finally sank below the horizon, the man sighed heavily. Another day gone without the return of his beloved.

"Tarrant…" the Queen said softly, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He smiled at the sympathy in her voice.

"It will be soon," Tarrant assured her. "Very soon."

TBC


End file.
